


Game Night

by LittleMissHeartfillia



Series: Sneakers On Pointe [2]
Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-24
Updated: 2018-08-24
Packaged: 2019-07-01 22:29:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,138
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15783408
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LittleMissHeartfillia/pseuds/LittleMissHeartfillia
Summary: Part of the Sneakers On Pointe universe for anyone who remembers that. Family game night never felt so good to Shagotte. It was nights like these when she was surrounded by the people she loved that she thanked her lucky stars she ever ended up where she did.





	Game Night

**Author's Note:**

> So there's kind of a backstory behind the Redfox family here if you really wanna get into it you can read my longer fic Sneakers On Pointe that this is based off of. You don't have to read it to understand this one though, the OS is pretty self explanatory.

Chapter 1

 

Dim white light from the television danced on five raptured faces, their eyes glued to the screen. Wendy had her tongue stuck out and her hands turned a little on her lap, subconsciously willing her kart to go faster and turn sharper. Shagotte took a seat behind her and happily watched as her three knuckleheads battled out their family game night to see who would win the biggest helping of cherry pie. 

Gajeel and Lily sat next to each other, both cross legged and intently focused on the game. They occasionally nudged each other with their elbows, trying to get the other to make a wrong move.

“You got no chance, Redfox! Just give it up!” Lily said, his grin spreading as he took the lead. 

Gajeel laughed and gave a toothy smile, never taking his eyes off the screen. “Ghi hi! That’s what you think, Lily-boy! But  _ this _ says differently.” Bowser on the lower screen had just gotten a blue turtle shell and used it on Lily’s character, Donkey Kong. In the midst of Lily’s panicked, “No, no, no, no!” Bowser hit another mystery box and got the bullet bill. He threw his arms up in the air as the bullet took him all the way from sixth to first, ushering a “Woohoo,” the whole time.

“Agh, you cheated!” Lily protested, but a smirk still played his lips when Princess Peach slipped on one of his banana peels. “There’s no way you got that right after a blue turtle shell!”

Gajeel let out a hearty chuckle. “There ain’t no cheatin’ in Mario Kart! I’m just that awesome!” Gajeel was in first but Lily was quickly catching up. When he did Bowser and Donkey Kong duked it out by pushing up against each other’s kart and only separating when an obstacle came between them.

Shagotte giggled. She loved to watch the boy’s game night. But still she wondered what Wendy was planning. She’d been quiet through that whole debacle and her eyes were still narrowly focused on her screen. Shagotte began absentmindedly playing with the blue locks of hair that hung loose down her back. She had half a fishtail braid going when Levy leaned to whisper in Wendy’s ear.

Shagotte couldn’t hear what she was saying but Wendy’s eyes widened instantly and a tiny mischievous smile appeared on her lips. Shagotte took a moment to pause her braiding as she watched Wendy’s character, Daisy, hit a mystery box then speed behind a waterfall with her mushroom boost. She came out the other end of the drop off and sailed back down to the track where Bowser and Donkey Kong were still banging into each other.

Wendy let out a laugh louder than Shagotte had ever thought could come out of a little sixteen year old. She jumped up from her slouch, causing Shagotte to lose her braid. Wendy didn’t seem to notice as she passed the finish line on the last lap in first place, landing delicately above the two battling brutes behind her. Gajeel and Lily could spare no words, only wails of defeat. 

They both looked at Wendy who tried her best to hide her pride but was simply bouncing up and down in her joy. Her innocent face smiled at them but those glimmering eyes told everyone she was reveling in her victory. 

“No way!” Gajeel started, “How’d you beat me squirt! You were all the way in seventh last time I saw!” 

Wendy was about to answer when Lily opened his mouth. He turned to Gajeel, his words accusatory and his eyes sharp but playful. “Oh! So you screen cheated!” 

Gajeel laughed as he turned to Lily, “Can it, panther boy. You used to do the same when we were kids!” 

Just then a new voice spoke up. “Actually,” said Levy, “you two were so busy fighting each other that you didn’t even notice the secret passage under the waterfall.”

Gajeel looked at her expressionless, “Betrayed by my own kind.” He shook his head and made a  _ tsk tsk tsk _ noise.

Levy raised an eyebrow. “Own kind? I don’t seem to recall such camaraderie from you when we were playing Elder Scrolls Online.”

“That was different, shrimp.” He smirked.

Levy only crossed her arms and mocked turning her head away, “Mhm, sure. You just can’t accept that you lost.”

“Ah shuddup! There’s still one more round! And I declare that we can’t play this game if team pipsqueak is gonna gang up on us.” 

Levy puffed her cheeks and was about to protest but Wendy only met Gajeel’s jokes with bright eyes. “Let’s play Smash Bros.!” She interrupted whatever Levy was going to say but remained completely lost in a world of excitement which made everyone in the room laugh. 

Gajeel ruffled her hair as he said, “Ghi hi! Sure pipsqueak. Put it in but you ain’t gonna win this time.” 

Levy laughed a little and looked over Wendy’s vacant spot at Gajeel. “That’s what you think. But Wendy kicked my butt last time I played against her!”

Lily chuckled. “You haven’t seen me rule the arena with Falco, yet!”

Wendy crawled on hands and knees to the console under the TV stand and switched the games. When the screen flashed bright colors and an announcer’s voice shouted “SMASH!” Wendy picked her controller back up and nestled herself back against the bed where Shagotte combed out her hair with her fingers and began the braid again. 

“Good luck, Wendy.” She told her as they picked their characters. Wendy’s third player cursor rolled over a pink ball and an announcer shouted, “Kirby!” Lily chose Falcon, some sort of bird humanoid with futuristic looking weapons. Gajeel took the longest to choose his character and kept switching between Bowser, Wario and Metaknight but eventually shrugged and chose Bowser once more.

Lily chuckled, “You won’t be able to match my speed that way.” He cast a dark smirk at Gajeel over the light of the flickering TV. Gajeel crossed his arms.

“Bowser can’t be knocked off. I’m too big an opponent.”

Wendy giggled then, turning her head slightly to look at her brothers. “But Kirby can still eat you.”

Levy laughed then. She stood up, moving in front of the TV with hands on her hips and a huge smile. “Alright! Last round!” She waved her hands dramatically eyeing everyone in the room as she announced the rules. “Gajeel was up three points but Lily passed him with four points in that last round.” Gajeel glared at Lily who smirked. “However, Wendy is creeping right behind both of you also with three points. Better watch your back, boys! Because this round is the last, whoever takes this gets all the beans in the pool!” She stayed for just long enough to make eye contact with all the contenders, each of whom had determination set in their faces.

Levy stepped away from the TV, raised a hand in the air then brought it down quickly as she said, “GO!”

Immediately Gajeel pressed ‘A’ and the fight was on. Falcon took off from that start, choosing to hang out on the very edge of the stage while Bowser rushed Kirby. Kirby went flying and Wendy was squirming so much Shagotte had to concede to simply brushing her hair out and twirling a few strands together.

She watched a smile growing on her face every second one of them threw the other off the edge or Falco made an insane burst of speed and hit both Bowser and Kirby off at once. Their excitement only seemed to heighten as they played and soon Gajeel was trying, and mostly failing, to hide some pretty creative curses under his breath. Lily was nearly out of his seat, his arms moved wildly as if that would somehow help his character fight better.

Bowser breathed fire, Kirby fell off. Kirby upward sliced both opponents pushing them over the edge. Falcon got the smash ball and annihilated each of the others twice. Bowser killed Falco, Kirby held Falcon in his mouth as they both went over the edge. Kirby, Flaco and Bowser made so many comebacks from the brink of death she never would have thought it possible. So many KO’s came and went that Shagotte was so confused as to who could possibly be winning. She had never known five minutes to be so long. By the end big red numbers flashed on the screen, counting down from ten. Wendy went beserk, never relenting in her attacks even once and eventually killing Bowser. Then with one second to spare it looked like Falco and Kirby were going to go over the edge but the clock timed out and the fight was over while they floated slowly down.

Every eye was glued to the screen as the results popped up. Shagotte and Levy were just as invested as the others when the bright blue symbol of a falcon flashed big on screen before zeroing in on Falco’s proud crossed arms and slight smirk. Lily threw his arms up in the air, completely abandoning his controller as he whooped in delight. Wendy’s mouth dropped open and she stared blankly. Gajeel went into an uproar calling Lily, once more, a cheater.

“No way! Not possible! Help me out here shrimp!” Gajeel said turning to Levy who was laughing hysterically.

“You got your butt kicked, Gajeel!” Was all she could manage between gasps of air. Gajeel just started at his girlfriend with a pout. Wendy’s shoulders sagged a little.

Lily pulled both his siblings into a two armed hug, “Good game guys, good game!”

“Cheater.” Gajeel mumbled.

“But I wanted pie…” Wendy said sadly.

Levy stood up then, smiling, “Well that settles it. Lily gets the biggest slice of your mom’s famous cherry pie!”

“I still can’t believe you all got so passionate.” Shagotte began as everyone stood up. “It’s only a game right?”

The three siblings stared at her like she was insane. “Shagotte.” Lily said. “You don’t just compete for the cherry pie.” As he said that he held eye contact with Shagotte for longer than she felt comfortable with and kept his face so stoic and serious it was as if any other option was not humanly possible.

Gajeel held a scowl with the same seriousness and spoke, “You compete for honor!” Even little Wendy stared at her with a determined pout and vigorous shakes of the head. Levy put a hand on Shagotte’s shoulder then. 

“Game is life. Pie is life.” She gave them all a raised eyebrow look and soon none of them could keep a straight face. They were still laughing as Wendy ran out of the room and called for the biggest slice of pie.

“Oh no you don’t, pipsqueak!” Lily went calling after her. The rest followed to find Lily had a hand on Wendy’s hair, a proud smile on his face as he gazed upon the prize in Grandeney’s hands.

Gajeel came up behind him next, arms crossed and pouting. He made a  _ psh _ sound and looked away disinterested. Metalicana came from around the corner of the living room a grin too big for his own good on his weathered face. “Finally beat the champion?”

Lily smiled. “You know it old man.” Gajeel’s pout worsened and Metalicana eyed him. Shagotte got the feeling Gajeel had been the reigning champion for this little ritual they had but just then Lily nudged Wendy a little with her arm. “It’s about time someone took the old pipsqueak down a notch.”

Wendy smiled slightly but stuck her tongue out at the other boys. Grandeney laughed and began cutting the biggest slice of cherry pie. She handed it to Lily with a smile, who graciously accepted.

Shagotte sat down beside Levy content with a smaller piece of cherry pie. Wendy and Gajeel opted for bigger pieces and wolfed them down with delight. Lily, on the other side of Shagotte, scarfed down his cherry pie so readily she had to wonder how he kept his body in such great shape. Lily must have noticed her staring cuz he stopped and looked at her too his cheeks comically filled with cherry flavoring, a bit of red dipping down his chin. He stared at her his eyes wide, “Whaf?” He asked not bothering to cover his mouth. Shagotte giggled and he seemed to remember his manners. He nearly choked on his food before swallowing it. She saw the corners of his mouth go up and his eyes crinkled a little as he began chuckling. 

“I’m sorry,” he said. “I just realized how this must seem. You’ve never seen one of our Redfox family game nights huh?”

Shagotte shook her head. Idle conversation was being made by everyone around the table. From somewhere she could hear the faint sounds of Crosby, Stills, Nash and Young, Metalicana’s music of choice. Shagotte couldn’t help looking around at them all. The people she’d grown close to after they all practiced so hard and went through so much during the State Final competitions for their dance teams, they all seemed so happy now. They were so full of life, all of them with huge smiles on their faces, she allowed herself to stop and stare for a while and a thought came to her mind then. She had been here before. Maybe? No, she had belonged here her whole life. It only took her a very long time to find where she belonged.

“Shagotte?” Lily’s voice came floating through her thoughts and she looked at him again.

“Hm? Yes?” Lily smiled at her and he got that look in his eye that told Shagotte something was up. “What?” 

He laughed a little, looking down at his plate before he said, “You’re beautiful.” Then he looked up at her again, his eyes content and shining with someone she had only ever seen in her parents. The kind of something that she wanted so desperately to show her own children one day. Unconditional love.

Shagotte felt the blood rushing to her cheeks. She couldn't meet Lily’s gaze and he laughed out loud. She couldn’t help joining in on his laughter too. “Stop!” she said between giggles. “You know how that makes me blush.”

He leaned in closer to her, a barely containable smile on his face. “That’s what makes it even cuter.” If Shagotte had been eating or drinking she might have spit it up on the table. As it was she took a sharp intake of breath and choked on her saliva going down the wrong pipe.

Amidst her laughing Lily pushed his plate closer to hers. “Here. I don’t think I can eat all of this.”

She heard Gajeel’s cackle from across the table. “Look at you, ‘Lil. Fallen like a sap for love.”

“What does that make you, then?” Lily said with a grin at Gajeel and a quick look to Levy beside Shagotte. Levy went as red as a tomato, but looked rigid as a taught piece of string.

Gajeel smirked, an evil glint in his eye. “Well at least Shrimp and I-” he was interrupted by as stray, sloppy, chunk of cherry pie hit the side of his face. Gajeel paused and stared to where it had come from. Everyone looked to Levy who was holding her spoon with one finger. She had her eyes closed but twitching and a frown on.

“Stupid, Gajeel,” she said. “Don’t mention such things at the dinner table!” Gajeel just stared at her incredulously and Lily began to laugh. Shagotte thought she saw the corners of Gajeel’s mouth go up a little. He stood up and aimed another glob back at Levy. It landed with a squishy plop, right in her hair. Wendy giggled as she watched the two slowly descend into anarchy. Lily was still laughing when a piece of cherry pie hit him just below his neck. His gaze wandered to Wendy whose hands quickly flew under the table but she couldn't hide her mischievous smile.

Lily stood up, food in his spoon and a smile on his face, “It’s on!”

Before the chaos erupted Shagotte thought she heard Mama Redfox’s faint, exasperated voice ring out, “No, these carpets are new…”

Shagotte ducked her head before she could be hit but with even Metalicana joining in on the fun she could not avoid the flying food. It dripped down her back and she yelped. Lily took one look at her and covered his mouth with a hand dramatically. She gave him a confident smirk before grabbing leftovers of his pie with her bare hands and throwing the contents everywhere until it sprayed and hit almost everyone in the room.

The room became ramshackles as fast as the food fight had arisen. The only reason anyone stopped throwing pie was because it was too scattered on their clothes and the table. When all was said and done Levy peeked her head over a chair she was using for cover and looked around. Gajeel and Lily, who had somehow formed an alliance in the middle of it shared looks of shock. Wendy crawled out from under the table and stepped right into a pool of cherry sauce. Metalicana stood up straight and seemed to noticed just how ruined his dining room was now.

Everyone held their breath, they all stared at each other wondering what was going to happen now. Mama Redfox had strategically disappeared during the fight but now she came around the corner of the kitchen wall, a spray bottle of carpet cleaner and a scrub brush in her hands. She walked right up to Metalicana, her eyes solid as a rock and her face held no emotion. Pushing the cleaning products into his arms she spoke, “Clean it.” Then she turned to the others and added, “There are more scrub brushes in a bucket under the sink. I don’t wanna see a single red spot on these carpets when you’re done.” She waggled her finger at them but her brows weren’t furrowed and there was a glint to her eye that told Shagotte she wasn’t furious.

Metalicana must have noticed it too because he smirked at her. She just raised one eyebrow and crossed her arms. Metalicana gave her a peck on the cheek which she almost refused.

No one spoke as Grandeney turned on a heel. She stopped before she was about the walk through the door and said, “If you continue like this I may just get gray hairs before I’m fifty.” She turned back to them with a little smile. “But I hope you all had fun tonight.”

She was gone before anyone else could say a word. Afterwards they looked to each other and within a matter of seconds they all burst out laughing.


End file.
